Star Wars Episode VII: Shades of Gray
by The Dark Swordsman
Summary: The Jedi Order has had enough. Too many times, The Sith have manipulated the Jedi. But on their campaign, both the Jedi and the Sith find something that stuns them both. Agreement. . .
1. The Jedi Holocaust

Prologue

In the years after the Yuzhong Vong Crisis, The children of Han Solo and Leia Organa became heroes, along with the child of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. They became revered as skilled Jedi by Jedi and civilians alike, even despite their young ages. However, they weren't the only heroes that came out of the Yuzhong Vong Crisis, one Jedi Watchman named Master Typhon also became a well respected. He was so respected that he was elected to the council and quickly became its most influential member.

Thirty years after Jedi Master Typhon was elected to the council, another disturbance emanated through the Force. For the past couple of months, the Council had been noticing strange phenomena in the new Jedi padawans. For some inexplicable reason, about forty percent of new Jedi padawans being accepted into the many Jedi academies across the universe were displaying unusual abilities in the Force. Some of the padawans displayed an ability known as Force Camouflage, which gave the user the ability to become invisible without using a Stealth Generator. Though this ability had been seen before, this was not one of the most extreme. An ability known as Force Shift was one of the more extreme abilities. This gave the user the ability to shape shift their outward appearance into any living being that they have come in contact with in the universe. Even still, some Jedi, including the revered Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker, had the ability to use Force Choke without going to the Dark Side. Some of these abilities were so outrageous and dangerous, that many young padawans died as a result of them.

Master Typhon would no let any more innocent padawans die from not being able to control their abilities. So, Typhon began a special academy on the planet Epyon that was supposed to train padawans with unusual force abilities how to control their powers. However, things are never what they seem when the Dark Side comes into play. . .

Known to no one but himself, Master Typhon actually possessed one of these unusual abilities. Calling the power Force Shadow, it gave him the ability to "cloud his aura," making it impossible for even the most powerful Jedi Master to sense his true self. Basically, Master Typhon had the ability to make it impossible for anyone to sense whether he was on the Light Side or the Dark Side. And unfortunately for the Jedi, Typhon true aura was dark. . .

The academy on Epyon was a front. In reality, it was a "concentration academy." Any Jedi who was sent there was condemned to death and was promptly executed, simply for being what they were: different.

As Master Typhon fell father and farther to the dark side, he took the name of Darth Deimos and began to wreak havoc across the galaxy. He personally assassinated the entire Jedi Council. Darth Deimos became even bolder when he stopped sending "Uncannies" as they were called, to the Concentration camps and began killing them on sight. Those Jedi who were considered normal became manipulated by Deimos' skewed vision of what a Jedi should be and they became known as Jedi Cleansers.

This crisis became known as the Jedi Holocaust. . .

Ben Skywalker was sent to the academy on Epyon to be killed, and after the Holocaust began, Ben decided that he wasn't going to die without a fight. So, he and three other uncannies lead a group of rebel Jedi and destroyed the academy. He and his three friends became known as The Four Horsemen.

After much fighting and bloodshed, The Four Horseman finally made it into the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. While the other three horsemen dealt with Deimos' personal Jedi Cleansers, Ben himself challenged Darth Deimos. Deimos activated his lightsaber, its color still violet even though he was on the Dark Side. Ben activated his blue lightsaber and a grueling battle ensued. Ben was a decent lightsaber duelist, but he was no match for the skill of the former Jedi Council member. Near the end of the battle, things made a turn for the worst as Darth Deimos sliced Ben right arm off, making Ben the third in the Skywalker family to have their right arm maimed in some way. Deimos then began choking the life out of Ben using Force Choke, and the end seemed near for the Jedi Knight. . .

Near death, Ben began having visions of all the death and destruction that Deimos had caused, and suddenly, the Jedi snapped. . .

Ben roared viciously and began a Force Choke of his own on Deimos, a version of Force Choke that was much stronger than Deimos could handle. Seconds from death, Deimos saw Ben grab his fallen lightsaber with his left hand and died, just before Ben decapitated him. Ben calmed down almost immediately and he fell unconscious. Ben had tasted the Dark Side for but a couple of seconds and it did not faze him.

After the Jedi Holocaust was over, The Four Horsemen became the heroes of the galaxy. Two of the horsemen, Ben Skywalker and Romulus were elected to the new Jedi Council. The other two horseman died during the last battle. But they did not die in vain. Their sacrifice helped to bring about peace in the Republic once again. But peace never lasts long enough. . .

Ben and Romulus still sit on the council today, fifteen years after the Jedi Holocaust. But more tremors have been felt in the Force. Something new is about to happen that will change not only the Light Side of the force, but the Dark Side as well. . .


	2. Chapter I: The Grand Senate

**Chapter I**

"The leader of Katarr simply stated that his people did not wish to join the Republic," the Senator stated as she leaned back in her chair. "My ambassador supposed that because Katarr has always been an independent world, they do not wish to give up their independence, even despite what may be gained from joining the Republic."

The other four of the other five Senators frowned at what the Senator from the planet Epyon had stated. This would pose a problem. All six of the planets that the Senators represented were in desperate need of more natural resources, as their planets were beginning to suffer from lack thereof. While the other Senators pondered on the best course of action, one young Senator sighed softly as she looked out of the enormous window that resided in the large conference room they currently occupied. She gazed across the vast landscape of Dantooine she called home. She loved the view of the sun as it began to set over the horizons. Much like her deceased sister, Senator Oracle was an avid lover of the majesty of nature.

However, she knew the relaxing sensation she felt now was only a temporary solace from the travesties of reality. Their efforts to coax the planets of Katarr, Raekai, and Omicron 3 into joining the Republic were proving futile, and those planets, which were rich with some of the natural resources they needed, were vital in keeping the Republic from falling apart. And any minute now, she knew her advisor would come to him with more troubling news. Either about the Jedi Campaign or maybe the shortage of labor due to the war efforts fought in the past, nothing of a pleasing nature would come.

Senator Oracle sighed in frustration as she vaguely heard the Senator of Naboo, Urias Eruc, say something about Naboo's trade embargos. But she wasn't really worried about that. She was concerned with her planet. It seemed that everyone placed all their burdens on her shoulders now a days. Even the Prime Minister of Dantooine didn't make as many decisions as she had to.

Senator Oracle knew that when things got tough she could always call upon her friend and past companion Ben Skywalker to help bail her out but even then, she knew she was only extending the Jedi Master's good intentions by doing so. She knew Ben had his own problems. While dealing with the eradication of the Sith and training new Jedi, he was also one of the senior members on the Jedi Council, so he really didn't have it any easier. She knew that all Ben wanted was a universe where a Jedi never had to ignite a lightsaber, and with the powers she once harbored, it may have been possible. Senator Oracle wished she could create such a world for Ben. The man had suffered more then any of them during the dreaded Jedi Holocaust, as did she. However, as she was quickly beginning to realize, she truly had little to no choice in the matter.

Oracle lifted the sleeve of her blouse to reveal her right wrist. A strange tattoo met her gaze and she shuddered. Every time she saw that tattoo it made her shuddered. Just another horrible reminder of the Jedi Holocaust. A reminder that she used to be different from other Jedi. A reminder that she used to _be_ a Jedi. But no more. Shortly after the Holocaust, she went before the Jedi Council and begged them to cut her off from the Force. A decision that she had never regretted, and still didn't. Her force abilities were too dangerous, even for her to control. Of course Ben, and even Romulus pleaded with her not to do such a thing, but it wasn't up to them. In her eyes it was the right thing to do.

"Isis," a voice said to the left of her. Senator Isis Oracle looked up to see another Senator, Senator Cero Nep'turne of the planet Orage, grinning at her.

"Daydreaming again?" Senator Nep'turne asked his fellow Senator intently. Senator Oracle blushed a bit as she chuckled.

"Sorry," Isis apologized. They both laughed aloud. But their laughter was cut short by the puzzled glances of the rest of the Grand Senate.

"Is this situation funny to you, Senators?" the stern Senator Dorig Naas of Courascant inquired. Both Senator Oracle and Senator Nep'turne shook their heads vigourously.

"No sir we apologize for our outburst." Senator Oracle stated professionally. With an annoyed look on his face, Senator Naas resumed the discussion.

"As I was saying, the Omicronians are the only ones who are even considering the Republic's offer." Senator Jon Talbain of Onderon purported. Senator Naas stroked his aged beard in frustration.

"What if we offer aid to the Miraluka in their war against the Mandalorians?" Senator Anfera Leonama of Epyon suggested as she leaned forward in her chair. "Maybe that could coax them into joining the Republic."

"That could work," Senator Eruc agreed as he nodded his head. "But then, we don't have the necessary resources to go to war. We need the resources they have in order to help them."

"Which brings us back to square one." Senator Nep'turne stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"And we have not even considered that fact that the Miraluka probably would not accept our help." Senator Oracle pointed out. She knew that the people of Katarr were extremely powerful force sensitive beings first hand. They didn't even like the Republic because of past events such as the Age of the Empire and the Jedi Holocaust.

Through most of the conversation, Dorig Naas had been thinking of what to do with this complicated and delicate situation. They desperately needed the natural resources from those planets. And he had already talked to the Senators of the lesser planets in the Republic about an idea he had. Now, he may as well reveal it.

"Senators, listen to me," Naas began, as he stood up stately. "I have convened with the rest of the Senate and we all agree," Senator Naas hesitated for a moment to make sure that all of the Senators were listening. "I propose that we take the planets by force."

All of the Senators looked at Senator Naas with amazement as they pondered what he was saying. But soon, the looks of Senator Leonama, Senator Talbain, and Senator Eruc turned to looks of worry.

"Do you realize what you are saying, Dorig!" Senator Talbain asked his fellow Senator. Senator Naas nodded.

"I know that what I am saying seems drastic," Senator Naas affirmed as he tried to calm the Grand Senate down a bit. "But desperate time call for desperate measures."

Senator Oracle and Senator Nep'turne were not going to calm down, however.

"What are we, barbarians!" Nep'turne snapped as he shot up out of his chair. Senator Leonama turned to him.

"Cero, we need those natural resources." she said softly, almost as if she was ashamed that she agreed with Senator Naas. Senator Eruc and Senator Talbain sported similar looks.

"This is preposterous!" Senator Oracle blurted out. The Republic had already suffered through enough war and bloodshed. She was not about to let it happen again. "Have not fought enough? Cero is right. You are acting like barbarians. If those planets do not wish to be a part of the Republic, then we shall find another way to get the resources we need, not forcefully take over another planet." she expostulated in a stentorian tone. "I refuse to vote in compliance with this, and neither should any of you!"

* * *

Senator Naas growled angrily as he stormed out of the conference room and headed to his ship. He could not believe that Senator Oracle could actually sway the entire Grand Senate to her side. And now that she was coming to Courascant later to speak with the Jedi Council on the matter, it seemed as if his plan would never take place. And this would not do.

"Norris!" he yelled as a short lanky man ran to his side.

"Yes, sir?" Norris asked obediently as both he and Senator entered Naas' Courascantian Cruiser Ship. Naas hesitated for a moment, realizing that what he was about to asked Norris to do was fueled by anger. But he didn't care. He was no Jedi or Sith.

"Get me Scias Crayul. . ." he said softly. Norris looked surprised for a second.

"The. . .bounty hunter. . .?" Norris stuttered. Naas gave Norris a harsh look as if to say 'Yes you imbecile.'

Norris simply nooded as the hatch to the Cruiser slowly closed. . .


End file.
